Don't Leave Me
by mattiesaurus
Summary: Here have some lead up to Dying Wish (NSFW)


"Enma? Our date's not for another two hours, what's up?"

Enma didn't say anything. He just walked around Tsuna's desk, spinning his chair so they were facing each other and crawled onto his lap. He placed his hands on either side of Tsuna's face, leaning forward and initiating a passionate kiss. His tongue wrapped around Tsuna's and sucked on it, drawing it into his mouth. Tsuna didn't stop him, but when he paused to breathe he pushed Enma away and stared at him seriously.

"Enma, are you sure you're okay? You're acting weird."

"Mn…" Enma leaned forward, nuzzling against Tsuna's shoulder and kissing his neck, "I don't wanna talk."

Enma slid his hands up Tsuna's shirt, kissing along his jaw. Tsuna frowned a little, but let him do what he wanted, even wrapping his arms around Enma and drawing him a little closer. He could feel heat rising in his cheeks and an ache of desire forming in his hips. He was about ready to tell Enma he had to move to try and ignore the feelings being aroused and get back to work.

"Tsuna?"

"Yeah?"

"Let's have sex."

"Here? Now? But…!"

"It's fine. I locked the door when I came in."

"That's not really the only issue here…"

"Please?" Enma rolled his hips forward, grinding against Tsuna, trying to get him aroused.

"Enma, _please_." Tsuna's voice was desperate. Enma's actions were getting to him.

Enma nuzzled against Tsuna's neck, biting lightly and then sucking on the skin. He reached down and interlaced his fingers with Tsuna's. He stopped teasing Tsuna's neck and just let his forehead rest on Tsuna's shoulder, breathing a soft sigh.

"I need you."

"We don't have condoms or lube."

"So what?"

"So you could be hurt."

"I don't care."

"I care."

"Please."

"Enma…" Tsuna's voice had a soft note of worry in it. Enma had said he didn't want to talk but he wasn't acting like his usual self either. Tsuna wrapped his arms around Enma and hugged him tight. He bit his lip, trying to stifle a soft moan as Enma continued to be persistent in his desires. He gripped Enma a little tighter and stood, lifting Enma up and setting him on the desk.

Enma hooked his thumbs into the waistband of both his trousers and his boxers and slid them down, kicking them off over his sneakers. The needy look on his face sent Tsuna's heart racing and the blood rushing to his hips and his slacks felt tight as he fumbled with the hooks and buttons. He had to put one hand down on the desk to keep his balance as Enma grabbed his face and pulled him into a deep, messy kiss. Their tongues intertwining and exploring each other's mouths, barely leaving room to breathe.

Tsuna finally managed to undo the fly completely and let his slacks and boxers drop to the floor. Enma wrapped his legs around Tsuna's waist and bare skin rubbed against bare skin sending shivers of pleasure through them both. Tsuna kept his hand on the table as Enma continued to tug at his hair and kiss him ravenously. He moved his free hand between Enma's legs and spread him gently with his fingers and rubbing entrance lightly. Enma shivered and let out a soft moan.

Tsuna's hips started to ache more and he felt heat suddenly rise in his cheeks. The situation was so stereotypically _porny._ But it somehow… it really turned him on. He was secretly glad Enma couldn't see the look of embarrassment on his face.

Tsuna started pressing his fingers into Enma and he could feel the redhead squirming and tensing beneath him. His fingers felt tight in Enma without anything to ease the friction. Tsuna pulled back a little to look at Enma's face. His eyes were squeezed shut and he was chewing on his lip.

"I told you it would probably hurt. Do you want me to stop?"

Enma shook his head and pulled Tsuna down and started kissing him again, "No. Don't stop. I said I wanted this."

"Are you sure? You look like your hurting."

"I told you I don't care."

Tsuna was still hesitating when Enma lightly bucked his hips to encourage him to continue. This time it was Tsuna who leaned down to initiate the kiss as he slowly started to press a third finger in. Enma's breath hitched slightly at the increased tightness. They stayed like that for a while, Tsuna softly massaging Enma's inner walls, being extra careful not to accidentally scratch him. Eventually he pulled his fingers out and Enma's moan was needy and errotic.

"Are you really sure you want me to put it in dry…?"

"Yeah." Enma pulled himself up a little and nuzzled his face against the crook of Tsuna's neck, "I need to feel you."

Tsuna sighed, burying his clean hand into Enma's hair and holding him close, "I wish you'd tell me why you're acting like this…"

Enma reached up and pressed his fingers against Tsuna's mouth, "Don't worry about it."

His words and his expression didn't quite match. Tsuna sighed and rested his forehead against Enma's. He pressed his cock against Enma's entrance and started to push in. They had been together long enough and the fingering had helped but it was still incredibly tight. He glanced down at Enma. His eyebrows were knit together and his breaths were coming in short gasps and moans. Tsuna hated himself a little for finding it so erotic. Even when they had sex Enma was always pretty quite and his unrestrained voice made his stomach go into butterflies.

"M-more…"

Tsuna's thoughts were interrupted by Enma's husky voice. He frowned a little and leaned over and kissed Enma lightly. Enma's mouth opened for more but Tsuna pulled away.

"I'm not going to go any harder. I don't want to hurt you…"

"I'm not worried about it hurting. I'm just worried about not getting enough…"

Tsuna's eyebrows knit together slightly Enma's words continued to worry him but the redhead was being stubborn about not talking and asking again would only get the same reply. He let out a soft sigh, rolling his hips to slowly and gently thrust deeper into Enma and he was rewarded with a soft moan.

"We can keep going for as long as you want, but I'm not going to risk hurting you."

Enma looked a little upset for a moment but Tsuna's continued movements quieted any complaints.

As Enma's body continued to loosen and accept him Tsuna's pace sped up slightly in response to the needy, half formed words spilling from Enma's voice. He slid his hand between their bodies and loosely wrapped his fingers around the redhead's errection.

"Ah… Tsu… Noo…" His voice wobbled a little as he protested like he wasn't completely sure he wanted to, "If you do that I'm gonna cum…"

Tsuna breathed a soft laugh, kissing Enma's jaw lightly, "Isn't that the point though?"

He could taste the sweat coating Enma's skin as he nipped lightly at his neck, sucking hard enough to leave a red mark that wouldn't fade for some time. Tsuna could feel Enma trembling a little beneath him and he ran his thumb over the tip and Enma's back arched towards the stimulation. Enma's already short breath sharpened even more and his nails dug into Tsuna's back.

Tsuna pulled out when he came and he stayed there leaning over Enma catching his breath. He was pulled from his ecstasy when Enma suddenly wrapped his arms around his neck again. Tsuna rested his hand on Enma's back and was a little surprised when he felt the soft convulsions of sobs.

"Enma…?"

"I hate you."

"What?"

"I wish I'd never met you. It would have been so much easier. I just wanted to disappear. I thought maybe if I got my fill of you I could still do it. I didn't want anyone to see me like this. I had everything all planned out."

"Enma? Enma what are you talking about?" Tsuna grabbed a fistful of Enma's shirt to keep him close.

"I just wanted to go somewhere where no one could watch me die. I don't want anyone to watch me die."

Tsuna's eyes widened and he tightened his arms around Enma. "What do you mean 'die?' Enma, what aren't you telling me, talk to me, _please._"

"I'm sorry. I should have just left. I just made things worse like this. I'm sorry."

He tried to pull away to leave but Tsuna pulled him in tighter, gripping onto his shirt desperately.

"No… I don't want to lose you at all, but losing you with out knowing what happened would be even worse. I want to be here for you. Clearly something's wrong and I don't understand why you won't let me in!"

"Because dying alone would be easier!"

"Why though?"

Enma pushed himself away from Tsuna, and this time Tsuna didn't force him to stay near. Enma's hands were balled into fists to keep his hands from trembling.

"Because I'm not _scared_ if I'm alone. It's not like the fact that I'm dying is new information, I knew I wouldn't live very long since the time I was a kid but… That didn't bother me. I was _okay_ with dying before I met you. But after I met you, especially after the last three years of living with you and more, I'm not _okay_ with dying anymore. I'm scared of dying now. Because I don't want to leave you, because I want to spend forever with you… Because of that, I don't want die now. And I hate you for it. I love you so much and I hate it… I hate you for making me this way. And I just…"

He leaned his head against Tsuna's shoulder again, pressing himself close against the other's chest. His voice was tight and just above a whisper as he tried to hold back tears, "I don't want to be scared anymore."

Tsuna's hands were shaking as he tried to absorb the information that had suddenly been dumped on him. He slowly wrapped his arms around Enma, his hold on his lover growing increasingly tight as the minutes ticked by.

"I'll stay with you Enma, through whatever happens and for however long. I'll take care of you, so please don't be scared. And please, _please,_ don't leave me."


End file.
